The Dance: A Oneshot
by annietheauthor
Summary: It's Christmas for Lockwood and Company. Business and the agents are thriving. Not long after they receive an invitation to the Fittes Christmas Ball, Lucy becomes someone's date. Holly offers to help Lucy look the part, and Lockwood reveals something very personal about himself. Then Lucy and Lockwood get caught in a snowstorm. There's some hardcore fluff! Locklyle! Happy Reading!


The Dance: One shot

(This will mostly be in Lucy's point of view, but in the middle of it, it will quickly switch to Lockwood's and then back to Lucy's shortly after. Happy Reading! P.S. I promise that I'm still writing _The Broken Glass_. Right now, I'm in the middle of a really long chapter, but it's coming along. So sorry for the prolonged update. In the update, there will be some hardcore fluff and some heroic acts by everyone involved. I hope to have it up there in the next day)

It was winter. Just a day prior to Christmas Eve. Lockwood and Co. was doing quite well. We got the prime cases of London, but we weren't overscheduled. Holly had made sure that we were going to have a wonderful Christmas spent at Portland Row. We were all downstairs in the office on one wonderful Saturday morning. Lockwood was in the middle of reading an invitation out loud to us.

"Penelope Fittes formally invites the members of Lockwood and Company to join her at a Christmas ball." Lockwood grinned. "She really has taken a shine to us, hasn't she?" he asked.

"Almost a weird one, if you ask me," George said through a mouthful of crumbs.

"Are we going," I asked.

"Of course, we're going!" Lockwood burst.

"Well," Holly said. "When is it?"  
"Christmas Eve." Lockwood's eyes sparkled. "Eight pm to eleven."

"We have plans! We're spending tomorrow night here!" Holly cried.

"Ah, yes. But we could celebrate _after_ the party, couldn't we?"

"I suppose we could…" Holly murmured, deep in thought.

Lockwood found his chance. Before Holly could change her mind, Lockwood said, "Great. Then it's all settled. We'll attend the ball and then celebrate when we return home."  
I was fine with that suggestion. What else was I going to do? Disagree? I wasn't much of a socialite, so I didn't care what we did. I left that more to Lockwood and occasionally, Holly.

"Holly, I want you to immediately RSVP to Fittes on the Strand. George, order us some new rapiers. Lucy," he said. "We need some more donuts."

"Sir, yes, sir," I replied. "I'm on it."

"Roger that," Lockwood said. He smiled.

"Over and out," I called back as I trudged up the stairs to the kitchen. I turned around to catch Lockwood staring up after me. He winked just as I shut the door.

"Lucy?"

It was two days before Christmas. I was getting quite excited. We had just finished breakfast, and I was headed back up to my room. I turned around to find Lockwood on the landing behind me. "Yes?" I asked.

For once in every trillion, billion moments, Lockwood seemed unsure of himself. He didn't seem to know where to begin. "I, err, I was wondering if you…"

He trailed off, but began again.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to the dance." Lockwood sighed with relief. I was a little taken aback, but I tried not to show it.

"Yes, Lockwood. I'd love to." Surprisingly, my voice came out more balanced than I had thought it would. Lockwood smiled with happiness.

"Great!" he said, his normal self-returning. The moment was gone. He turned and quickly walked down the stairs.

A day passed, and soon, it was the day of Christmas Eve. A knock sounded on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said. Everyone had gone to do their separate things. George to find his worn-down tux, Lockwood into town. I frantically worried about what I was going to wear the next evening. I had no idea where Holly was, until she came knocking on my door. The door swung gently open to reveal Holly standing in the hall.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hi, Holly. What's up?" I sat on my bed and casually flipped through a magazine as if I hadn't been rummaging through my clothes moments before.

"Well," she said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to go dress shopping."

I put the magazine down. "Me? Go dress shopping? With you?" To say the least, I was stunned.

"Yeah," Holly said. "It'd be fun." She smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sure. I'd love to." I smoothed out my skirt and regained control of myself. "When?" I asked.

"How about now?" she asked.

"Totally. Yeah, definitely."

"Alright," Holly replied. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." She exited my room, leaving me looking quite stunned.

I quickly showered and changed. I wanted to look somewhat nice. It wasn't every day that I got to go shopping with the Queen of Fashion. We left Portland Row around ten am. We first went to Drake's Department Store. After not finding anything there, we went to a little dress shop deeper in town. As we arrived, we both went to the party dress section.

"How's this one?" Holly asked. She held up a red cocktail dress and pressed it against herself to see what it would look like.

"It's quite pretty. Red really suits you," I replied.

"Thanks, Lucy. You know, I'm really glad you came with me."

"Yeah. Me too. Thanks for the invite."

I found several dresses that I liked and went to the dressing room to change. Holly followed shortly after. It wasn't long before Holly found for herself the perfect dress. It was emerald green and matched her eyes. "It's gorgeous," I breathed. It was true; she looked amazing.

"Thank you, Lucy. Now we need to find you something. Model for me."

I went back into the dressing room and put on a bubble gum pink dress. It was a little too flouncy for my taste, but I wanted Holly's opinion.

"Mm," she said. "I think it's a little to puffy and maybe too large. You want it to fit your body."

"Do I?" I asked as I went back to the dressing room to change. I closed the door and slipped off the dress.

"Of course, you do. I think Lockwood would like it if it formed to your body more."

"What?!" I asked through the door.  
"I'm just saying," she replied.

"No, no. Not that. What about Lockwood?" I kept changing and grabbed another dress.  
"You are going to dance with him, I assume," Holly said.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"You better! Or else I'm going to look like a fool dancing with Quill."

I opened the door and looked at her. "You're going with Kipps?" I gawked.

"Yes! He asked me yesterday after I told him we'd been invited. That stunned me even more. She talked to Kipps on a regular basis? Wild.

"It's not that shocking," she said. "Once you think about it. I mean, I've always kinda liked him."

"Woah," I said. My mind was blown.

Holly changed the topic. "Step out here, Lucy, and let me see that dress."

I hadn't even noticed what I had put on. I was too busy conversing with Holly. I opened the door and stepped out. The moment I revealed myself, Holly's eyes went wide. At first, I was scared. "Oh no. Is it bad?" I asked.

"No," Holly said. "It's stunning."

I looked in the mirror. I wore a navy, off-the shoulder dress. The sleeves draped gently on my arms, and my shoulders were bare. The dress fit me all the way down to my ankles, where it flowed out and covered my feet. Thankfully, when I moved, I didn't trip or even come close.

"That's the one, Lucy. It's perfect."

Holly and I paid for our items and set off for Portland Row. On the cab ride home, we talked about Lockwood and Kipps. A little bit about George. I was happy that I went with her. We arrived not too long after with shopping bags and new shoes. I had bought a pair of silver heels.

Lockwood met us in the hallway and offered to take our bags. "No thanks," Holly said. "Wouldn't want to spoil it." She winked at me, and we left Lockwood to watch us climb up the stairs. I opened the door to my room.

"Mind if I put my things in here?" Holly asked.  
"Sure," I said. "I'm going to go shower and change. Be right out."

I showered and changed, but I did one other thing. I talked to the skull.

 _Thank god there's a shower curtain in between us or I would try to die a second time._

"Yeah. I'm thankful for that one, too."

 _So, why am I here?_

"I wanted to ask you, do you think Lockwood likes me?"

 _Why wouldn't he?_

"I don't know – wait. What?"

 _I said, why wouldn't he. If I'm going to be honest with you, Lucy, you're my type of girl. Smart, impatient, possibly even pretty. Even though I'm a vindictive, evil, moldy skull, I did have feelings once upon a time. Who's to say that I don't right now?_

"Wow," I managed to reply.

 _Don't get me wrong, you're great and everything, but I do_ not _like you now. In a crush sort of way. We're just friends. That's right, I just friend-zoned you._

"I know we are," I said.

 _I'm just waiting for your precious Lockwood to die. Then, I know it won't be long you join me._

I glared around. Enough was enough, and this conversation had gone too far. I reached out of the shower and closed the tap.

I exited the bathroom and went to get ready. For once, I dried my hair. It looked pretty decent. I also strung the pendant that Lockwood had given once upon a time around my neck. Holly did my makeup, and we were both ready to go. Holly and I met George downstairs. Quill had also appeared inside the house to escort Holly to the ball, although they were traveling with us. Lockwood was nowhere to be found.  
"I should get my own cab," George said. "Then Kipps and Holly could ride together and Lucy and Lockwood."

I rolled my eyes, and Holly gave George a stern glance.

"What on earth is taking Lockwood? I shouldn't think he'll want to be tardy," Kipps said.

"It's called fashionably late, Kipps," a voice called. "Not that you'd know anything about that."

There, at the top of the stairs, stood Lockwood. He looked quite dashing. His hair was swept back and he wore a navy suit that matched my dress. It may had been a smidge too tight, but I thought it was perfect. Also, Lockwood wore a white tie that I had given him for Christmas a few years before. In all, he looked truly handsome.

Holly leaned over and whispered something in my ear. "I may or may not have told him what color your dress was, but he asked."

Lockwood made his way down the stairs and joined us. "Lucy, you look beautiful."

I smiled.

"Everyone ready?" George asked.

We all nodded. George, Holly, and Quill slipped into a cab. I stayed behind with Lockwood to lock up. As he turned to me, he said, "This'll be a night to remember," and took my hand. We walked together to the cab. Lockwood opened my door and sat beside me as we headed off.

We arrived at Fittes on the Strand not long after. The cab ride had been shorter than anticipated, but Lockwood and I traveled the entire way in deep conversation.

"And then, she told me that Kipps had asked her to the ball. Like it was a known fact!"

"Well," Lockwood said. "Kipps had consulted me before doing so…"

"What?!" I was shocked. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to spoil it. Plus, if George found out, we'd never hear the end of it."

"George acted like he knew," I said. "When I got downstairs, he said we should've gotten three cabs. One for Quill and Holly, one for George, and one-" I broke off.

Lockwood watched me. He waited for what I would say next. He began to say something, his eyes sparkling, but was interrupted by the driver's urgent call for us to get out. Lockwood slipped out first and helped me out. I stood up beside him and watched the cab putter away into the evening. Lockwood was still taller than I was, even though I was in heels. He stood protectively beside me as a young boy, not much older than me, curiously eyed me. Without any warning, Lockwood took my hand and began to walk towards the door.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go join the others."

"What's the hurry, Lockwood?" I asked. I knew why he wanted to go inside.

"Nothing."

"Lockwood, are you…jealous?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "You might call it that. Oh geez, here he comes."

The boy appeared before us. He was a little shorter than Lockwood with dirty blonde hair. He wore a gray Fittes uniform. "Hello," he said. "And who might you be?"

Before I could respond, Lockwood said, "She's my date to the ball. Can we help you?"

The boy looked at Lockwood, sizing him up. He accepted the challenge. "Hm," he said. "I recognize you. You're Anthony Lockwood?"

"That's correct," Lockwood replied.

The boy's eyes came back to me, "So you must be…Lucy Carlyle?"

"Erm, yes. I am," I mumbled.

"Well, I've certainly heard a lot about you. I hear you're a talented Listener."

"She is, indeed. If you'll excuse us, we should be going," Lockwood thickly replied. He made a move towards the door, but was blocked by the boy.

"I'm not finished yet," he said. "Would you like to dance, Miss Carlyle? With me?"

I had no interest in him, but I didn't exactly know how to say that. Once again, Lockwood came to my rescue, "She'll be dancing with me. The entire evening. Please, let us through."

The boy's eyes flicked to our conjoined hands. He grimaced, realizing his defeat, and stepped aside.

"Thanks," Lockwood said. His eyes glittered coolly. "I didn't know that they were letting you on the dance floor."

"What?" the boy asked.

"The waiters, I mean," Lockwood added. The boy's eyes filled with anger, but he could not think of something to say in return. Lockwood pulled me to him, placed his hand around my waist, and helped me up the steps. "See you around!" Lockwood called. A doorman pulled open the door just as Lockwood was ushering me through. There, in the grand foyer, was George. He waited with Holly and Quill who were sitting on a nearby bench.

"It sure took you long enough, Lockwood," George said. "And who was that boy? Old friend?"  
"No," Lockwood said. "Rather the opposite." He immediately dropped the subject and returned to his normal, charming self. "So, shall we go dance?" Lockwood asked. Prior to anyone else's reaction, Kipps nodded eagerly. I could tell that he was excited. Lockwood raised a dark eyebrow, but did not question Kipps.

He led us down the hall and into the ballroom. It was decorated with white everywhere. There were holly branches circling each column, and on the ceiling, large chandeliers had been hung. Greenery draped from them. The place was stunning. Lockwood caught my look of amazement and smiled at me. We set all of our coats and bags down at a table. A soft violin played with a piano in the background. The song faded out and another one began.  
Lockwood appeared to my left. His white tie popped with the white of the ballroom while his dark suit firmly outlined his form. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, smiling. Without a further thought, Lockwood took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. He placed one of his hands around my waist, and continued to hold my hand with the other. I put one hand on his shoulder. His jacket was crisp and clean. We danced, cloaked in a comfortable silence.  
"This is a pretty song," I said.

"Yes." Lockwood nodded. " _Forbearance_."

"Hm?" I asked. I was deep in thought.

"It's called _Forbearance_. It's by Michele McLaughlin."

I glanced at him and asked, "How do you know these things?"

"My sister used to play the piano." Lockwood met my intense gaze. His eyes twinkled, but there was a noticeable sadness in them. He sighed. "I did, too. It was a good stress reliever, better than rapier play anyway."

"You, Anthony Lockwood, play the piano?" I asked.

"You didn't have to use my full name, Luce. That gives it some ominous effect. And correction, I _used_ to play. I haven't played in years."

His full name. I thought for a moment. I actually didn't know his full name. What did the "J" stand for?

"Lockwood?"

"Mhm?"

"What does the 'J' stand for in your name?"

"That would take the mystery out of it, wouldn't it?" he teased.

"I suppose so."

"I'll tell you some other time."

"So, about you and the piano," I said, changing the subject.

"What about it?"

"Can you still play?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "It's been years, Luce. But I could always try."  
"Great!" I said. "Do you still have your piano?"  
"Nope. I sold that a long time ago," he said quite matter-of-factly.

"Then how are you supposed to show me?" I murmured sadly.

Taking my hand, he said, "I know just the place."

We walked together, hand-in-hand, down a dark corridor on the other side of Fittes house. After a little while of walking, we arrived at a darkened room, but I could make out some of its features. There, in the center of the room, was a large, dark object. A piano. The rest of the room was mostly empty, but a small light switched was beside the door. Lockwood elegantly flipped the switch and the room filled with a soft glow.

"There we go," he said.

"How'd you know about this place?" I asked. My shock shook my voice.

"When George first came to Lockwood and Co., I asked him about the layout. I always like to know what I'm up against, competition-wise anyway," Lockwood said.

"Will you play for me?" I asked. My eyes floated to the large instrument.

"Sure. But first, come over here." Lockwood beckoned for me to join him beside the piano. He pulled back the bench and sat down. Lockwood glanced at the empty space beside him on the bench. I sat down. He lifted the cover of the keys and gently placed his hands on them. All at once, the room filled with a slow, haunting melody. Lockwood's thin fingers grazed over the keys, but he didn't miss a beat. Mid-song, he looked over at me and smiled. A warm filling overcame me, and I wasn't sure what it was.

Lockwood POV: I looked over at Lucy. She was dreamily watching my thin fingers which danced across the piano's keys. I loved the way she watched me. It made me feel so content, so complete. Lucy's eyes filled with a sudden happiness when the song escalated to its climax. From what I could tell in my glances toward her, Lucy was extremely delighted and amazed. She met my gaze just as the song was drawing to a close. We sat there in silence for a moment before she whispered, "What was that one called?"

" _New Life_ ," I said.

"Mm. Stunning."

Lucy POV: "Yes. It is," Lockwood replied.

I stood up from the piano bench. "Play another," I said. He nodded in recognition and began to play another song. It was an upbeat, classical piece. Without even meaning to, I began dancing, twirling around the room. And suddenly, someone was there, dancing with me. The music continued to play until it abruptly ceased. I suddenly realized the Lockwood was still at the piano and someone different had been dancing with me. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block out what was happening. Someone cleared their throat. There was the shuffling of feet. They were waiting for me. In horror, I opened my eyes to find the Fittes boy beside me.

"You sure can dance," he said. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Berry." I stepped back away from him.

"I thought I made it clear earlier that I wasn't interested," I squeaked. I looked back to Lockwood. He stood by the piano. His face was tight. His eyes burned.

"No. _He_ made it clear," Berry said. The emphasis on 'he' made me flinch. Lockwood remained like a statue. He didn't even blink.

"Well," I said. "Let me make it clear. I'm not interested. I'm here, with Lockwood. That should speak volumes, but since you obviously can't take a hint, I suggest you leave. Now." I sternly fixed my gaze on him.

"Ooh, feisty. See, Miss Carlyle, sometimes people don't always know what's best for them. For example, you think that Lockwood is better than me, but where's your proof?"

"I don't think, I know," I retorted. "Who has saved my life countless number of times? Who's jumped off a building, out of a window with me? Who have I always liked through thick and thin? Who's just revealed something personal to me that was quite deep only for someone to come in and ruin it? Lockwood! The answer's Lockwood! If you think that you can be compared, in any way, to Lockwood without looking like a shrimp, you're sorely mistaken," I yelled. My voice had risen quite louder than I'd intended.

His eyes blazed with anger and embarrassment. "I don't like the tone you just took with me," Berry said. He drew his rapier. Before I could react, Lockwood was there. He met Berry's blade mid-swing and, with a careful shift of his wrist, offset the force. Lockwood flicked his hand. Berry's sword spun away.

When he spoke, Lockwood's voice was soft and thick. "I highly suggest that you return to the party. I don't believe that you'll like what I'm about to do next if you don't."

Ryan Berry, after a lengthy eye roll and a final sizing up of Lockwood, retreated from the room.

"Nice job," I said. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"No problem. Hey, Luce?"

"Yep?" I replied.

"Did you mean what you said? About liking me?"

"I did indeed." I smiled. I suppose it would've come out, so I might be the one to tell him.

"Great," he said. Lockwood's eyes sparkled with a new, fiercer intensity. "What d'ya say we get out of here? Maybe head on home?"

"Sure," I said. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Okay. I'll tell George and the others to meet us there. Walk with me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Let's go."

Lockwood and I left the room, and as we walked down the hall, he took my hand. Lockwood gave it a sharp squeeze before we returned to the ballroom. A slow song was playing. The violin and piano sung together in harmony.

"Before we leave," Lockwood began, "would you like to dance." He gave a small bow like you'd see in one of those movies. _Those_ movies. About the prince and princess.

Without realizing what I was doing, I gave a small curtsey and took Lockwood's land. We started to dance. You'd think that it was a small, swaying movement. Well, you're wrong. Lockwood and I were waltzing. He spun me around. I laughed. I was having the time of my life. Lockwood chuckled as I twirled back to him. The song began to draw to a close as Lockwood was pulling me to him. He smiled.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" I breathed.

"Oh, I just picked it up –" he broke off.

The entire dance floor had cleared. It was just us. People circled around us, watching, waiting. I was curious what it was about, but before I could make a move to leave, Lockwood placed his hands on my waist and kissed me. For my first kiss, it was amazing. He pressed his lips against mine and I slowly put my hands on the back of his head. Lockwood pulled me closer, but did not separate from me. I smiled, deepening the ongoing kiss. Lockwood lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His dark eyes watched me, but I noticed that the intensity that had been present had steepened to a steady glow. I looked around. People were still watching us. They whispered loudly. I was suddenly embarrassed. My face went red. I could feel it. Lockwood tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and turned my face back to him with a hand on my cheek.

"You alright, Luce?" he whispered.

I nodded my head. Yes. I'd never been better. Sure, people were watching, but their faces were ones of satisfaction and surprise. It didn't look like they were about the reprimand us or anything of the sort. I looked back at Lockwood. He smiled. I clung to his slim, lean form. Someone began clapping. I turned to find the Fittes boy watching us.

I expected Ryan Berry to say something spiteful and rude, but he didn't. "You're right. I can't compare to that," he said. "That was some of the most passionate dancing that I've ever seen." Lockwood gave him a curt, respectful nod. Berry turned on his heel and walked away.

"Ready to go, Lucy?" Lockwood asked.

"Sure. I'll wait outside.

Lockwood went to go tell George where we were headed off to, and, after I had gathered all of my things, I walked to the front door. I stepped out into the fresh night air. It cut against my face, blew my hair back. I walked down the steps and pulled my coat tighter around me. The lights of the city were mostly off, spare the ghost-lamps. London looked beautiful. I thought about what I did for a living. I fought ghosts, helped people in need. I thought about Lockwood and how much he meant to me. I'd do anything for him. Go anywhere. Be anything. Pull another disguised stunt like we had done the week before. It had been dangerous. Everything was. But it was fun, too. Lockwood. He meant the world to me. He was so strong, so capable. So, willing to go to the extremes to protect the people he loves. Lockwood had lost his family, so he filled that gap with others. I was one of those. It was so big a concept that my eyes filled with tears. And suddenly, he was there, taking my hand.  
"Hey, Luce. Ready? What on earth's wrong?" He looked at me. The concern was evident on his face.  
"Can we walk home?" I asked. My face was streaked with tears.

"Sure," Lockwood said. "Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked as we turned the corner.

I laid my head against his shoulder and continued walking. I didn't know what to say. "I guess," I mumbled, "I just started thinking. About you. About us. About everything that you mean to me." I let out a soft sob. Lockwood stopped and took both of my hands. His were warm and soft. They firmly held my own. "You always protect me and go to the extremes to do so. I've never really been able to convey how grateful I am for it," I said through the deluge of tears.

"Oh, Lucy," Lockwood said. He wrapped his warm arms around me, and I was engulfed in his jacket and scent. Then, I realized it. I knew why I was feeling that way. "Is that all?" he asked.

I was silent for a moment.

"I love you," I breathed.

That was it. I'd said it. I'd realized it. That was it.

He looked at me. His dark eyes filled once again, but this time with tears. "I love you, too."

We stood there, hands clasped, clinging to each other. The light from the nearest ghost-lamp cast a soft glow on us. After some time, Lockwood finally let go and looked at me. He seemed fragile and vulnerable. It was a new side of Lockwood, one that I'd never experienced before. He took my hand, and we began walking once again. A soft rain began to fall from above. The air, which had been cold earlier, grew colder. And then, the rain turned to snow.

Typically, when it "snowed" in London, the ice just turned to slush, but not this time. The snow began to fall heavier than before.

Lockwood pulled me closer to him and tucked me under his coat. I looked up to find Lockwood grinning down at me. His old self had returned. "What?" I asked, smiling back.  
"Nothing," he said. Lockwood's grin grew wider.

"Come on, tell me."

No answer.

" _Please!_ "

Silence. And then…  
"I've never been out in the snow with a girl before," Lockwood mumbled.

"What was that?" I returned.

Lockwood looked hurt that I was going to make him say it again, but then he smiled. And laughed. Lockwood laughed. I burrowed my face against his chest. He played with my hair as we continued walking. Just as we were about to turn onto the street that led onto Portland Row, the snow's rate intensified. Suddenly, it was not only falling, but blowing and whipping us in the face. I let go of Lockwood due to an abrupt gust of wind. I was still in my ball gown, and I stumbled backwards.  
"Lucy! Luce? Are you alright?" Lockwood yelled

"Yeah. I'm fine. Lockwood?!" I called.

"Yes, Luce?"

"We should try and get on home."  
"I agree," he replied. He began to make his way back to where I was clinging to a lamppost when another breeze picked up. Lockwood started to fall, but I caught him by the wrist. Slowly, I pulled him up and towards me. I locked my fingers with his. "Thanks, Lucy."  
"Welcome," I said. "Now let's try and head on home."

Lockwood nodded. We began to trudge our way through the street. The snow settled on my hair and face and did the same with Lockwood. I looked at him. His face was tight as he exerted an enormous amount of strength to keep both of us up. The snowfall had turned into a full-blown snowstorm. We were nearing the house. Lockwood put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him to make sure that I wouldn't get caught by the wind. He unlocked the door and we slipped inside. The hallway was dark. Lockwood helped me take of my coat and he hung his jacket on the coat rack. We both put our rapiers in the umbrella stand. Although we hadn't been in the snowstorm long, Lockwood and I had taken a good beating. We were completely drenched. My hair probably looked like a disaster, and I was terrified to even see what the makeup that Holly had put on my face looked like. Thankfully, it was waterproof which I discovered later. My dress was soaked. Lockwood was completely different. His hair was wet, but it maintained its normal position. His suit was wet, but it remained stiff. It looked like Lockwood had just showered in his clothes. I closed my eyes and willed my heartbeat to slow down. Little did I know that it wouldn't be possible. I opened my eyes just as Lockwood took off his shoes. I did the same. The heels that I had been wearing had hurt my feet on the way back home. I leaned back against the front door. Lockwood stood beside me. Then, almost without shifting, Lockwood stood in front of me. His arms pressed on either side of the door frame as he leaned in closer. Closer. Closer. He pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't any normal kiss. Not a peck on the lips or the cheek. No, Lockwood was _really_ kissing me. I drifted closer to Lockwood until I was fully against him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer. I moved my hands to the back of his head. His hair was soft and was beginning to dry. Lockwood pressed closer against me. I was propped on the door with Lockwood in front. We continued to kiss until we were forced to stop for air. Without saying anything, Lockwood smiled, took my hand, and led me to the library. Holly had done some decorating and there, in the center of the room hung a small branch of mistletoe. We walked until we were directly underneath it.  
"I should have done this the moment it was hung up," Lockwood began. It's safe to say, he didn't finish his sentence. For another time since we'd been home, Lockwood put his lips to mine. This time, he didn't kiss me as forcefully, but it was no less passionate. At last, we rested our heads together. Lockwood and I moved to the couch. He leaned against the arm rest, stretching out the full length of the couch, and I laid above him. It was quite cold in the library, despite Lockwood and my body heat. I was still soaking wet, not to mention my bare shoulders due to the cut of the dress. Lockwood noticed that I was cold. He wrapped both arms around me and I snuggled down against him. For what I thought would be a final time that night, I reached up and kissed him. It was sudden and unexpected, but Lockwood didn't mind. He only grinned and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. Then, we heard the front door open followed by two particularly loud voices. A third, softer one followed. The others were home. Lockwood helped me up, and we went to go join them.

"We're home!" George called through the door. He waited. The door remained closed.

"Come in!" Lockwood replied.

George cracked open the door and after surveying us, stepped inside. "I just had to make sure," he said casually.

Lockwood raised a dark eyebrow. "What?"

"Anyway," Holly said. "We have cookies and sparkling juice. It's almost midnight."

"Lockwood put on arm around my waist, and I leaned back against him.

He slipped his hand through mine and gave it a sharp, loving squeeze. I turned around and, in front of everyone, kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Lockwood."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
